Ain't That a Kick in the Head?
by snipershezz
Summary: Crushes make you do stupid things. This is either the worst idea she's ever had...or the best...


**A/N: I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the fallout kink meme. Please don't read if you are offended by that.**

 _ **The original prompt was as follows: This is basically a self-fill because I just couldn't get this damn idea outta my head, but any other wonderful anons that want to give this a try please do! I'd LOVE to read it :) So I was replaying fallout 3 for the millionth time and I was wandering around the Citadel exploring because every time I play I seem to find areas I've never seen before. Anyway I came across Gallows, who just intrigues the shit outta me, he's all mysterious and that, even the other knights have that opinion of him. He barely speaks, only reports to Sarah and never takes R &R. I got to thinking no one really sees him without his power armour either. What if some of this reason for that is actually because of his appearance? Imagine a young female lone wanderer would be crushing hard on Mr mysterious Gallows and wanting to find out more about him. Maybe he thinks it's because of the bet and brushes her off? So she breaks into his room and waits for him, only to find out he's actually a ghoul. What happens next is up to you :) All I ask is no ghoul hating because as Three Dog says; ghouls are people too ;) Smut or no smut doesn't matter, I'd just like to see what how they react to each other.**_

* * *

This was complete madness. She wasn't even sure if it would work, but she was at her wits end. She'd tried everything she could think of to get him to talk to her, but he wasn't having a bar of it. Crushes make you do stupid things and as far as stupid this was in her top five, right after going toe to toe with a deathclaw armed only with a tyre iron.

Miss 101, saint of the wastes, wiped sweaty palms on her dress.

 _This was a stupid idea. I should just..._

The door opened and shut quietly.

 _Shit! Too late now._

The stoic knight began to remove his armour, his figure cast in shadows.

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy you know." His voice was deep and scratchy without the filter.

The lone wanderer gulped loudly.

"You've gone a long way for a stupid bet, kid."

She frowned this wasn't about any stupid bet, sure she'd heard about it from the other knights but that didn't matter. She wanted to know about _him_ , she wanted to get to know _him_.

He stepped into the light and her eyes widened considerably. From where he stood she could see him clearly, he was bulky even without the armour, wearing a military issue t-shirt and cargoes with combat boots she could see his holotags glinting in the light. That wasn't what shocked her though; it was the unexpected exposed muscle of his biceps, cloudy blue eyes, and short black tuffs of hair.

Gallows rolled his cloudy blue eyes, "Yeah I'm a ghoul."

All the pieces in her head began to fall into place.

"Why do you think I rarely speak? I only report to Lyons? Never take off my armour?" He crossed his large arms, "So now you know. Get out."

She shook her head.

He scoffed, "Is this really worth a thousand caps?"

"It's not about –" she started quietly.

"What could it possibly be about? You know what? I'm sick to fucking death of you people!" He threw his arms out, gesturing animatedly. "I just want to be left alone! Is that too much to fucking ask?! So if it's not about that stupid bet then what is it about?" He sighed, anger seeping out of his body. "What do you want?"

She looked him in the eyes, praying her voice would sound even when she spoke. She was so nervous; she took a deep breath, holding his gaze, "You." She replied.

His cloudy eyes narrowed, "Did Glade put you up to this?"

"What?! No! I –"

"I don't have the time or the patience for games kid, now. Get. Out." He growled the last two words through his teeth.

She barely contained the shiver that sped down her spine at the sound of his voice. She looked down at her hands.

 _In for a penny...whatever that is…_

"Don't you listen to the radio Gallows? I spend a lot of time in Underworld. My whole family are ghouls, sure they aren't my birth family but they are the only family I got left. I love them to death, Carol, Gob, Whinny, Tulip, Snowflake, Charon, Quinn. Hell even Patches wobbled his way into my heart. Is it really so hard to believe I could be attracted to a ghoul? To you?"

He crossed his burly arms across his chest again, "I wasn't born yesterday kid. Now get out of my room or I'll throw you out myself."

She wouldn't mind those large arms around her one bit, even if it _was_ to throw her out of the room. She smirked, trying for coy, "You'd have to put all that armour back on to throw me out. You wouldn't bother doing that for little ol' me, would you?"

He sighed turning to reach for a gauntlet.

"Wait!" She leapt up from his bed, crossing the room to where he stood. "It's ok," she replied quietly, "I'll go, I just want one thing from you." She stared into his milky eyes, hand gently on his wrist.

"What's that?" He replied cautiously.

She stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. Passion crackled between them and the piece of armour slipped from his fingers. His resolve cracked and he slammed her against his door fisting his rough fingers in her bright green locks.

The sound scared the life out of a junior scribe who was walking passed. She stared at the door in shock, a loud moan penetrated the metal and her clipboard slipped from her fingers, clattering to the floor. Sarah Lyons strode down the hall, stopping to help her pick up the papers. Blushing furiously the scribe hurried off.

Sarah frowned, "Strange." She muttered.

Another bang followed by a gasp came from the closed door.

Sarah's eyebrows shot up, she grinned widely. "Gallows, you old dog." She chuckled and moved off down the hallway.

The lone wanderer pressed closer to Gallows knotting one hand in his t-shirt, the other ran up his spine pushing his shirt up with it.

He broke away from her mouth to pull it over his head, "This is insane." His voice had taken on an even deeper gravelly quality, she shivered.

"It's insane we haven't been doing this for the last two weeks." She said breathlessly.

He lifted her up around his hips, pulling her dress roughly over her head. A deep groan emanated from his chest when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. He mouthed at her neck, "Tell me you want me." He growled.

She gasped as he nipped at the underside of her chin, "God Gallows! I – I – yes – I want you!"

He threw her on the bed, "You're beautiful." He blurted out.

She blushed, propping herself up on her elbows, "Come here."

He bent over her unbuckling his cargos, "Why?" He breathed into her neck.

"Because – oh God yes!" He sucked at the dip of her collarbone. "Because you fascinate the shit outta me. Because you're strong and handsome and – oh God there!"

"And?" He prompted, pulling off her underwear.

"Fuck! Please!"

He smirked rubbing himself against her wet heat, "And?"

"Shit Gallows please!"

"Uh, uh, uh..." He teased her nipples with a hand.

"Urgh! Because you're sexy as fuck and I want you! For God's sake! Please Gallows, fuck me!"

He bent over her, "Right answer gorgeous." He growled, pushing into her, not stopping until he hit home.

She gasped arching her back off the mattress, "Fuck! Yessssss..."

The heat emanating off him was intense, she clutched at his back feeling his exposed spine beneath her fingers. He thrust slowly in and out of her, planting sloppy kisses lazily along her neck. Studying her beneath him, he took in the beautiful sight of her eyes glazed with pleasure, her plush red lips, and her breasts slicked with a sheen of sweat and he wondered how he got so lucky.

She grinned up at him, "I've been asking myself the same thing."

He realised, his remaining skin flushing with embarrassment, he'd spoken aloud.

Her eyes shone with unspoken emotion and he leaned in to taste her lips. Too soon it seemed her moans became more erratic and her walls clenched around his cock. He sped up speaking a string of dirty things into her ear. It was the word babe spoken in that gravelly growl that sent her over the edge. She gasped his name arching off the bed in a display of incredible flexibility. Gallows growled through his release collapsing to the side to avoid crushing her under his bulky frame.

They shared a few minutes of comfortable silence before she stretched lazily, "That...was fucking incredible."

He chuckled, looking over at her, "That wasn't how I envisioned my evening to go, not that I'm complaining smoothskin."

She propped herself up on her elbow, smiling down at him and stealing a lazy kiss, "You know...this is the most you've said to me in the entire time I've known you."

He smirked, "You bring that out in me."

She laughed, lying down in the crook of his arm.

He wrapped it around her and squeezed softly, "You know," He said thoughtfully, studying her mussed green hair, "I don't think you've ever told me your name."

She snorted giving him a look, "Lily, it's Lily."

He kissed the top of her head, "It's pretty. Suits you."

"Thank you."

They shared a kiss and he placed his forehead against hers, "Irving."

She frowned, puzzled.

"My name? It's Irving."


End file.
